Fools
by Rozz
Summary: April Fools anyone? Yeah, I know, it's kinda late, but hey, cut me some slack. I found it kinda odd that there was not a multitude of april fools day fics. Must be the lack of jokes. Anyway, enjoy and R&R!


Greg walked into the breakroom, all smiles. 

"Hey, Greg, what are you so happy about?" Catherine asked.

"Well, Sorry guys, but Sara won't be coming in today. She's stuck to the toilet, pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Jeez, and we didn't even get a say in anything."

Grissom observed the conversation from the doorway, before handing out assignments.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Cath asked.

"I have some business to take care of," he replied mysteriously before leaving. As he drove home, he thought to himself, 'Was Sara really pregnant? Why would she tell Greg and not me?'

As he got home, he entered the house to find Sara on the couch.

"Hey? What are you doing here?"

"Sara," He smiled for the first time since he heard the news. He came over to the couch and kissed her. As the passion escalated, Sara stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Babe, it's the end of the month. Do the math, we can't right now."

"But- I thought- Greg-. Aren't you pregnant?"

Sara's eyes widened, "Where did you get the idea?"

"Greg. He came in to work this evening saying that you weren't coming in because you were pregnant."

"Gil, it's my day off."

"Then what the hell was he talking about?"

"I don't know."

Grissom sat up, taking out his phone.

"Greg?"

Sara whispered beside him, "Gil, what are you doing?"

"What were you talking about earlier, in the break room?"

Greg laughed through the phone, "Hey, guys, he beleived it!" Grissom heard him call out.

"Greg, you better tell me what is going on."

"Well, you know, it's april fool's and all, so, from the team to you, april fools!"

"Greg, you are on all of the decomps that the lab gets for the rest of you're life. Goodbye."

Grissom hung up his phone while Greg protested that Catherine put him up to it. Sara looked expectantly at him.

"The team apparently thought it would be funny if they played an april fool's joke on me."

"Reeeaally? How about we get them back?" Sara went into the bedroom to get her rings.

Grissom smiled at her, "What did you have in mind?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Grissom walked into the headquarters. As he rounded the corner into the breakroom, he found the rest of the team, minus Sara.

"Hey, boss, what business did you have to take care of?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing too big. Anyway, how are you all doing on your cases?"

"Well, my B&E turned out to be the guy trying to make a false insurance claim," Nick told.

"The homicide that Warrick and I are working seems to point to the boss. Our only evidence is in trace now."

Catherine spotted Sara coming down the hall.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Catherine called.

"Calm down, I'm not here for you," She smirked as she turned to Grissom. She whispered something before she made her way through the halls and into his office.

"As you were," Grissom left in the same direction as Sara.

Catherine looked at the others, "I don't know what the hells going on, but I'm going to find out."

She got out of her seat and slowly made her way through the halls. The others looked at each other before scrambling to get out of their seats and following her. Catherine found the blinds to Grissom's office closed, but the door was slightly ajar. The others caught up to her and also looked through the small crack.

Grissom and Sara were standing mere inches apart. That was, until Grissom grabbed her and they both started out heavy necking session. Catherine stalled for a second before whipping the door open. Grissom and Sara jumped apart as Catherine followed by Nick, Warrick, and Greg, entered the room.

"What the hells going on?"

"I suggest you all come in and close the door behind you."

They did so and Catherine and Nick sat in the chair across from Grissom, and Sara who sat on Grissom's lap.

"As you might have seen earlier, Sara and I are together."

Sara wrapped her left arm around Grissom's shoulders. He smiled down at her before kissing her again, Catherine had to clear her throat to get their attention again.

"Sorry," Sara apologized.

Catherine looked at her in awe, "Sara? Is that a RING on your finger?"

"No. That's two rings on my finger."

"Oh my God. You two eloped!" Catherine covered mouth with both hands. The rest just gaped with open mouths.

"Well, we thought, you know, with the baby and all..."

"What baby?" Nick questioned.

"Our baby," Grissom smiled.

"But-but that was just a joke!" Greg exclaimed.

"Maybe for you. Grissom called because I hadn't told anyone about it. I was just wondering how you knew."

After a bought of silence, Grissom spoke, "Well, I guess we should be getting home."

Sara whispered something in his ear and he smiled before she got off his lap and began to lead him out the door.

Before they left, Grissom stopped, "By the way, april fools."

"About everything?!" Greg exclaimed again.

"No," Sara called back, "Just about the baby."

A/N- Hey, this was supposed to be posted on April Fools Day, but I didn't post it then, because I didn't write it then, and I was kinda busy with my family because there home for the break. Enjoy.


End file.
